


Blood (Frerard)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era Frank Iero, Human Frank Iero, M/M, Teal Roots Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi.im new to ao3, so i dont quite  get how it works.ill update as much as possible.:)
Relationships: Frank Iero / Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> im new to ao3, so i dont quite get how it works.  
> ill update as much as possible.  
> :)

Chapter 1:

The wind blowing through the skeletons of trees isn’t exactly what I would call a comforting sound. It sounds like someone screaming, pleading for help. It doesn’t make me feel better.

The moonlight casts over the ground, leaving a shadow of long, twisted branches from the tree I’m sitting under. I really shouldn’t be here after sunset, but I always come. I need to have my fits here, away from everyone else. I normally wouldn’t mind hurting someone, but I can’t risk exposure. And I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt my little brother Mikey.

I wince in pain and hold back a scream as my fangs start to push through my gums. I have to come here every night, go through this every night, always thirteen minutes after midnight.

And then, six minutes after three in the morning, the fangs push back into my mouth, and I have to deal with the intense pain once again.

I can’t help but let out a low moan as the blood starts pouring out. After six years, I’ve learned to deal with the pain, but it still hurts like a motherfucker. I bring my hand up to my mouth and cover it. If anyone (specifically, wasted teenagers) would come by, I can’t afford them seeing the blood. 

I can feel my teeth. They’re almost out completely. 

My eyes hurt for a moment before they go from their normal pale green to dark red.

I can feel my brain changing, my head snapping up, and then suddenly

Blood.

It’s all I can think about. 

I need it. I’ll die without it.

My head is already starting to pain me.

My legs spring up and then I’m running, desperate to find a rat or a mouse, something that I can slowly suck the life out of, that I can watch die.

I find a rat within a moment. I prefer mice, but this will have to do.

I sink my teeth into it, and it squeaks in pain, but I bite harder and the blood starts to seep out. I lick as much of it up as I can. 

Once I’m done, I toss it aside. I have no use for it anymore.

I turn around and-

Shit!

There’s a boy twenty feet behind me. He looks horrified. He must’ve seen me kill the rat. 

I barely register what’s happening before he screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

My heart pounds so loudly I'm sure that the boy can hear it from twenty feet away. 

I cautiously wipe the blood from my face, my hands shaking. "I won't hurt you," I say, but it comes out as more of a squeak.

He gapes at me, terrified. "What the fuck are you?" he hisses, starting to back away.

And then I feel it. The flood of emotions. Being a vampire has its advantages, sure, but the one thing I hate most of all is the fact that I can't turn off my empathic abilities. It sucks.

I feel fear, confusion, and countless other things radiating off of him. The pressure of it is almost enough to make my knees buckle and for me to fall, but I manage to keep myself upright.

I take a step closer to him, and he takes a step back, bumping into an old, dead tree. I keep walking until I'm less than a yard away from him. He's breathing heavily, and I can almost hear his heart pounding like a jackhammer.

"What the hell are you?" he repeats, whisper-yelling even though he doesn't need to. No one is in close enough range to hear him.

He's actually pretty cute. He's short, and has messy black-brown hair. He's wearing an Iron Maiden shirt and baggy black jeans. I'm pretty sure he's wearing black Converse, but I really can't tell.

"Why are you here?" I say, and I definitely sound more confident than I actually feel.

"I should be asking that to you," he mutters.

'Fuck it,' I think. "Because I'm a vampire," I tell him.

He laughs loudly, and it's kind of obnoxious. "That's..." He laughs again. "There's no such thing as vampires," he says incredulously. "You're lying."

I open my mouth, showing him my bloody fangs. "Am I?"

He drops to his knees, his hands covering his head, rocking himself back and forth. "This is a dream. A fucking hallucination. Whatever. This isn't real. It can't be real. Vampires are fake. There's no such thing."

"You're wrong. Very wrong," I say. 

Except he can't fucking hear me, because he's digging his index fingers into his ears and muttering madly to himself.

I almost kick him out of frustration, but refrain from doing so, because this kid is really fucking hot.

"Um. Kid?" I nudge him with my foot.

He unplugs his ears and looks at me expectantly, not saying anything. He bites down on his lip.

"What's your name?"

"Frank," he says quietly.

"Frank. Frank what?"

"Frank Iero."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I know the name, for some reason. And now that I think about it, he looks vaguely familiar, too.

He actually might've been friends with Mikey a while ago, when they were little. He also looks to be the same age as my brother.

So I say, “Mikey Way?”

He looks up at me, and his eyes seem to widen even more than they already are. “H-how do you know that name?”

I don’t answer him, resorting to staring at my feet and fidgeting with my fingers. I bite my lip. Mikey never mentioned that he had a brother, so I don’t think he’ll believe me. But I know all about him.

“H-how do you know who I was best friends with when I was a kid?” He repeats his question.

“Because he’s my brother,” I say finally.

“Mikey never said anything about you,” he concludes slowly. “You’re lying.”

So I guess I was right.

“I’m not,” I say. “I’m Gerard.”

He laughs loudly and without humor. “This is fucking ridiculous,” he hisses to himself. 

“Is it?”

He jabs his finger in my face. “You are not real. You’re a figment of my imagination. I’m going to go home, go to bed, and when I wake up in the morning, I’m going to go to the doctor.” He stands up and starts storming past the headstones and mausoleums. 

“Wait,” I say, “don’t go.”

But it’s too late. He’s already out of the cemetery.


End file.
